


Mami and her Pet Coyote

by BadassBeluga69 (ShamanicShaymin)



Series: Badass Beluga's Badfics & Art From Hell [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anatomically correct coyote, Coyotes have boners in real life deal with it, Deliberate Bad Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Mami being happy, Pets, Quality Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/BadassBeluga69
Summary: Mami Tomoe takes her pet coyote on a walk! I worked 532095826465 hours on this plz comment





	Mami and her Pet Coyote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> I worked sooooooooooo hard on this! Both my wrists are broken and I'm now in a bodycast. I hope you like my magnum opus!!!!


End file.
